


That Voice.That Feeling.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders, Masturbation, Potions, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Snape loves to hate him.





	That Voice.That Feeling.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



Severus was hunched over the table, writing in his notebook, when he heard a familiar voice. A voice he hated but also a voice making his insides stir. 

"Now isn't that a sight for sore eyes…" Black said, waltzing into the room, which Severus wished he'd locked. 

"I'll make your eyes sore even more if you'd like…" Severus grumbled. "What do you want, Black?" 

"You know why I'm here," Black said with an eyebrow raised. 

"Yes. I'm aware. It's that time of the month and you're here to do your boyfriend's bidding," Severus said rolling his eyes. He hated how jealous he was of Black and Lupin's friendship. He was certain there was more but he never had any proof of it. Not proof like he had of Potter and Lily. 

He wanted to groan. The last thing he wanted to do was think about how his best friend had betrayed him. For _them_. Lily was, of course, aware of Severus's unfortunate predicament. He wanted to hate Black, yet he couldn't. He didn't want to be jealous of Black and Lupin, yet he was. 

When Severus came out of his jumbled thoughts he found Black reading him. He rolled his eyes and turned away from him. He grabbed two phials of potion and threw them in Black's direction. Sirius caught them with grace Severus didn't know he possessed. 

"Now, you can leave and—" 

Black closed the distance between them and Severus didn't know when and how but he was in Severus's face. Severus, naturally, sneered. 

"If you're so interested in Remus and I's business, you can always come and watch." 

"Wh—what?" Severus sputtered. "No, thank you." 

Black raised an eyebrow at him and then took a step back. "Are you quite certain, Snape?" 

"Get out of here," Severus snapped and turned away from Black. How dare he. 

"I know you're saying no but I can tell your cock's certainly interested." 

"Leave before I—" Severus whirled around, his wand out, ready to hex Sirius Black but— 

— The room was empty. Black had once again, riled Severus up and fled. 

Fuck if he didn't hate the man. 

This time, Severus did lock the door, and he rested with his back against it. He shoved his trousers and pants down and grabbed a hold of his cock. Closing his eyes, and hating himself for it, Severus thought of Black and Lupin — Black and Lupin with him. Black on his knees — for him.


End file.
